1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electrical connector, and more particularly to an electrical connector capable of stably being connected with a printed circuit board.
2. The Related Art
In general, a conventional electrical connector adapted for being connected with a printed circuit board (PCB) includes an insulating housing, a plurality of terminals received in the insulating housing and a shell enclosing the insulating housing. Each of the terminals has a welded tail portion projecting out of the insulating housing and pressing against one surface of the PCB for being soldered thereto.
The above-mentioned electrical connector is mounted to the PCB with the welded tail portions of the terminals soldered to one side of the PCB. However, the soldering area between the welded tail portion of each terminal and the PCB is small, which makes the weld therebetween unsteady and easily causes unreliable connection between the PCB the electrical connector.